


The Platonic Blow

by stereokem



Series: Blue Streak [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Harry Hart-Throb, Hartwin, Kingsman Cab of Pleasures, Language Kink, M/M, PWP, Praise, Semi-Clothed Sex, Sofa King, Swallowing, The Platonic Blow, WH Auden, finger-sucking, further elaboration on Harry's filthy mouth, none of the last four in any particular order, nothing platonic about it mate, sort of, taxi foreplay, ungentlemanly maneuvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereokem/pseuds/stereokem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then I want you to tell me what you like,” Harry said warmly. “Tell me what to do. Tell me how to best use my mouth on you.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck.”</p><p>(Companion piece to "Rated R for Explicit Language")</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Platonic Blow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rated R for Explicit Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486896) by [stereokem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereokem/pseuds/stereokem). 



> If you desire context (not that it’s necessary) please see “Rated R For Explicit Language”. And once you have finished both fics, go read “The Platonic Blow”, a poem accredited to WH Auden. And report back on your findings. 
> 
> Also: unbeta’d. All mistakes are mine, though I did put this through a few edits. First time writing smut, so let me know how it goes.

_And here he was sitting beside me, legs apart._  
_I could bear it no longer. I touched the inside of his thigh._  
_His reply was to move closer. I trembled, my heart  
_ _Thumped and jumped as my fingers went to his fly._

_I opened a gap in the flap. I went in there._  
_I sought for a slit in the gripper shorts that had charge_  
_Of the basket I asked for. I came to warm flesh then to hair.  
_ _I went on. I found what I hoped. I groped. It was large._

 _He responded to my fondling in a charming, disarming way:_  
_Without a word he unbuckled his belt while I felt._  
_And lolled back, stretching his legs. His pants fell away.  
_ _Carefully drawing it out, I beheld what I held._

 

-          Excerpt, “The Platonic Blow” by WH Auden

 

**(-KM-)**

 

The cab ride was bloody unbearable.

For one, despite a local anesthetic, his leg was still throbbing something awful from both the debris falling on him and the stitches given to him by the attending physician in medical. Two, even though he’d been given a chance to wash up a bit, he felt ruffled and a little dirty, skin clean but soot and dust clinging to his suit and hair.

Three: he was seated next to a cheeky, talented, fit, and impossibly _randy_ young man who could not seem to keep his hands to himself.

It started out with only a hand on his knee, warm and just heavy enough to be reassuring. Eggsy actually wasn’t looking at him, and it seemed he was doing this deliberately; he kept his head turned slightly away from Harry, looking out the window of the sleek black cab. Harry, for his part, had pulled out his phone and begun texting with Merlin regarding the assignment they had just returned from. Even though there was no concrete language in Merlin’s texts to suggest as much, Harry couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being laughed at.

By the time they entered outer London, Harry was becoming rather irritable with Merlin, his texts sharp and short; by this time also, the hand on Harry’s knee had moved to place a firm grip on his thigh, where the thumb was rubbing smoothly back and forth. Once they had entered Westminster, Eggsy’s hand was making a full circuit up and down Harry’s thigh, with light, teasing touches over his crotch. Not once did Eggsy look at him, continuing to gaze enraptured out the window, though a small, self-satisfied smirk did settle over his lips.

Finally, the cab stopped just a few meters away from Harry’s flat, and Eggsy removed his hand so that he could calmly step out onto the pavement. After assuring the driver that he wouldn’t need to be dropped off at his own flat (cheeky little shit), Eggsy came around the other side to open the door for Harry.

Harry pocked his mobile and looked up at the hand that was being offered to him, then at the grinning young man to whom it was attached.

“I’m not an invalid, Eggsy,” he said, but he reached out and took the proffered hand anyway.

Eggsy’s grin widened as he pulled Harry out of the cab. “Oi, ‘e finks I’m ‘umoring ‘im jus’ because ‘e’s got ‘imself banged up,” he said good-naturedly, clapping a hand on Harry’s shoulder as the older man found his balance. “I’m jus’ being a gentleman, tha’s what. Thought you’d appreciate tha’.”

“I do.” Harry stood on the pavement, testing the ability of his injured leg to carry weight and finding that the stitching and wrapping had done him a world of good. It still twinged painfully, but he felt that he could walk on it just fine.

Seeing where Harry’s thoughts were, Eggsy grinned up at him cheekily. “Can a gent’ carry you inside?”

Harry gave him what he hoped was a slightly severe look. “That would be highly unnecessary.”

“I’ll show you _‘highly unnecessary’_.”

“A gentleman can come _with_ me inside.”

Eggsy’s grin shifted as his hand fell away from Harry’s shoulder. It became milder, something bordering on affection. “All right then, Harry,” he said softly.

And, when Harry thanked the cabbie and strode the few paces up to the door of his flat with only a slight limp, Eggsy did not attempt to help him, only followed behind dutifully. However, as Harry reached into his pocket to pull out the keys to his flat, he felt a hand press reassuringly in to the small of his back as if to steady him.

“You’re a stubborn one, aren’t you?” Eggsy breathed close to his shoulder, stepping slightly closer so that he was pressed slightly against Harry’s back.

Harry turned the key in the lock and opened the door, gesturing for Eggsy to step through. “Stubborn, stalwart, able to take a bit of rough handling—traits that, expressed appropriately, tend to make for a good Kingsman.” He stepped through the door after the young man and then turned to close it and slide the lock home behind them.

The second the lock clicked into place, Harry found himself spun around and shoved backward against the door. He grunted in surprised and tensed involuntarily as two strong hands caught his wrists and pinned them above his head, but a moment later Eggsy’s mouth was pressed hard against his and the tension slid easily into desire.

Eggsy slotted his body up against Harry’s, pressing him bodily into the door as he continued to kiss Harry aggressively. Harry gave a small groan as Eggsy gave a little thrust of his hips, grinding up against Harry suggestively before pulling away.

“Always knew you posh types were in for a bit of rough,” Eggsy breathed against Harry’s cheek, squeezing Harry’s wrists. “God, I want to mess you up so bad. What  d’you ‘fink?” he nuzzled against Harry’s cheek.

Harry felt the warm, familiar buzz of arousal stir within him at the prospect of what Eggsy was suggesting. However, another part of him—a devious part of him—thought differently of the matter.

It thought that, perhaps he ought to take this cocky young man down a peg or two.

_Mess him up, indeed._

Harry waited until Eggsy pulled back enough to look him in the eyes before saying evenly, “I think it’s time for a drink.”

The corners of Eggsy’s eyes crinkled, and he barked out a laugh as he let go of Harry’s wrists and stepped back. He was grinning like a fool, and Harry thought he looked stupidly attractive doing it. “Of course,” Eggsy said playfully, “Wha’ever his majesty wishes.”

Harry straightened his suit from where it had been rumpled and gesticulated, extending a hand in the direction of the living room. “Please.”

Still grinning broadly, Eggsy turned heel and practically skipped through the entry way and into Harry’s living and dining area; he was already pouring them two tumblers of scotch when Harry entered the room after him.

Eggsy looked over his shoulder from where he was standing in the dining room. “Have a seat, _sir_ ,” he said. “Don’t want you to strain yourself.”

Harry permitted himself an eye-roll before he sat down in the middle of his long, plush, cream-colored couch. He flexed his injured leg before settling it back down. “Oh, fuck off, Eggsy,” he said plainly.

“Oi, tha’ is no way to talk,” Eggsy called, pretending to be miffed. He came to stand behind the couch and offered Harry his glass whilst taking a generous gulp from his own.

Harry accepted the drink and brought the tumbler to his lips. It burned warmly and made his skin prickle pleasantly. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly, savoring the sensation. 

When he opened his eyes again, Eggsy was standing in front of him just a few feet away. He looked a sight: he had managed to clean up a little before they left HQ, so his skin was once more clear of soot and dirt, but his suit was undeniably rumpled and slightly ashy in places; his thick dark blonde hair was slightly askew and just a tad longer than he normally kept it; he looked young and firm and itching for a fight. He held the glass of scotch loosely in his left hand, but it seemed that he almost forgotten it, because his eyes were fixated with an unnerving intensity on Harry.

Harry tilted his head, trying to read the expression in the young man’s eyes. He took another drink of his scotch, and when Eggsy didn’t say anything, he raised an eyebrow and asked, “What is it?”

Eggsy shook his head once, as if trying to dispel the slightly awestruck look from his features. “It – it’s just –” he licked his lips and, to Harry’s surprise, _blushed_ , “—you’re just so fucking _gorgeous._ ”

Eggsy looked down then, maybe in embarrassment, so he did not see the tiny affectionate smirk that quirked Harry’s lips. Harry reached over and set his glass down on the end-table beside him, then turned back to Eggsy, gaze serious.

“Come here.”

Eggsy looked then, green eyes considering Harry’s. Then, with an air of determination, he threw back the rest of his scotch, set the glass down on the nearby coffee table, and went over to stand in front of Harry where he sat leaning back on the couch. Eggsy stood there, almost awkwardly, almost as if he wasn’t sure what to do—which was so unlike Eggsy, so completely different from the outrageous, pert young man he’d come to know that it made something in Harry’s chest flutter.

With a small sigh of feigned impatience, Harry sat up and reached forward to tug on Eggsy’s battered blazer. Once he had gotten a firm hold, he tugged the younger man down to him, bringing him into a sound kiss.

From there, it was easy for Eggsy to slot his knees on either side of Harry’s legs and slide down onto the couch with him, into his lap. Harry let his hands wander, slipping past the blazer and reaching up Eggsy’s muscled back, pressing at the sharp jut of Eggsy’s hips.

Eggsy’s own hands were running through Harry’s hair, cupping his skull so that he could tilt his head at whatever angled better suited him. He ground his hips into Harry’s lap, and Harry felt the brush of Eggsy’s erection against his stomach. Harry ran his hands down Eggsy’s trouser-clad thighs, and Eggsy gave a little sigh into his mouth.

“God, Harry,” he breathed between kisses. “fuck, I –”

He bit off his words in a grunt as Harry palmed the bulge in his trousers, and Eggsy ground against his hand in a needy circle of his hips.

Harry smirked against his mouth. “Here,” he said, shifting so that Eggsy was sliding off of his lap and onto the couch. “Lie down.”

Obediently ( _Good boy_ , Harry thought), Eggsy stretched out along the plush couch; he placed his hands above his head, chest rising and falling with his slightly labored breath. Harry sat up and bent over to make quick work of Eggy’s oxfords, unlacing them carefully and setting them down by the couch. The socks went too, and that made Eggsy laugh a little. His breath hitched slightly when Harry reached up along his body to unzip his trousers.

Eggsy lifted his hips when Harry began to peel the black slacks off of his body, and as they came away, Harry was rewarded with the sight of an erection straining against the fabric of Eggsy’s pants.

Desire spooling hotly throughout his body, Harry shifted so that he was also positioned lengthwise across the couch,  Eggsy’s legs trapped underneath him and face level with Eggsy’s crotch. Indulgently, he pressed his nose into the fabric of Eggsy’s briefs, mouth just millimeters away from where Eggsy was aching to be touched.

From further up the couch, Eggsy groaned and covered his eyes with on hand. “ _Harry.”_

Harry let out a heavy breath onto Eggsy’s crotch, and his erection twitched in response. “Mmm, yes?” he asked, bringing up his hand and sliding his thumb along Eggsy’s bulge.

“Harry—please—”

“Please, what, Eggsy?” he asked innocently, pushing Eggsy’s crisp white shirt up a little and trailing a few fingers along the dark path of course hair leading down from his navel.

“Jesus, _suck me,_ ” Eggsy whined, hips rising a little off the couch as Harry brushed his cheek against Eggsy’s groin. “ _Please_ suck me—”

Withdrawing slightly, Harry looked up at Eggsy, eyes narrowed dangerously; he would have looked frightening, if not for the small smile playing on his lips—though, judging by the look on Eggsy’s face, perhaps the smile made him all the more frightening. Eggsy’s bright green eyes were wide and his kiss-swollen lips were parted slightly. He looked absolutely delectable.

“Perhaps I shan’t,” Harry said slowly, though one of his large hands had slid up to grip the tantalizing bit of hip-bone that jutted out above Eggsy’s briefs, thumb pressing the skin. Harry’s intense eyes left Eggsy’s stricken stare for a moment, and he bent his face down briefly to pressed a kiss and then a tiny lick at the bit of skin just around his pressing thumb. “Perhaps,” Harry murmured into his skin, “I shall just leave you,” he paused (another lick), “ _hanging_ here. . . .”

Eggsy gave a little gasp as Harry gave his hot skin another little flick of his tongue. “Ah—f—for fuck’s sake, Harry!”

Harry smirked into that lovely skin, and dug this thumb even more firmly into the dip of Eggsy’s hip. With his other hand, he reached up and hooked a single finger inside the band of Eggsy’s pants, running his finger along the hem from side to side. Teasing.

He looked up at Eggsy then seriously, all trace of a smile gone. He felt everything within him and in the room go completely still.  

Harry blinked once, and Eggsy noticed for the first time that his eyes had gone dark, pupils blown wide. In a low, silky voice, he asked: “Do you want me to make this good for you, Eggsy?”

It was by the grace of god that Eggsy had enough sense in him to respond. “Uh-hnn—yes,” he managed.

Harry’s eyes softened then, but his mouth quirked in the most sinister smirk Eggsy had ever seen and it was enough to bring him to full mast, because _shit_. 

“Very well,” said Harry sitting up, and for a horrifying moment it seemed to Eggsy as though he was actually going to leave—but then he hooked both fingers on the hem of Eggsy’s pants and pulled them down, down his legs, and off his body in one smooth motion. Then, easy as you please, Harry removed his jacket, laid it over the back of the sofa, and settled back down near Eggsy, this time pushing his legs to either side and leaving him utterly exposed. His cock lay hard and a ruddy red against his belly and he looked positively _wanton_.

“Then I want you to tell me what you like,” Harry said warmly. “Tell me what to do. Tell me how to best use my mouth on you.”

The look on Eggsy’s face was utterly without price. “Oh, fuck.”

“Indeed,” Harry replied smoothly. “So,” he lowered his head, and the scent of Eggsy’s arousal met him, a musky, hot, needy sort of aroma. “How shall we begin?”

He waited, patiently, for his young protégé to form proper words.

“Just – slow,” Eggsy said finally. “Start slow. Don’t—” he bit his lip, “—don’t touch me yet. Just go slow.”

Harry smirked, only too happy to oblige. He brought both of his hands to Eggsy’s hips, relishing the feeling of smooth, clean skin. He resumed his teasing from before, planting small little kisses and licks around Eggsy’s hips, a few on the insides of his thigh, traveling near his cock but never really reaching it with his mouth. Instead, he took it in one of his hands, almost delicately, barely holding it except to stroke his thumb up and down the shaft in slow drags.

Eggsy shifted his hips and grunted. “Take my cock in your mouth,” he said breathily. “Just the head, just lightly suck—yeah, _fuck._ ”

Harry relished the swear he brought forth from Eggsy’s mouth as he did as he was told. He put his lips around the dark head of Eggsy’s stiff cock, just encasing it past the crown, taking in the slightly salty and bitter taste of him. He sucked softly at it, tonging the glans and swirling his tongue every once in a while for good measure.

From further up the couch, Eggsy was giving soft little groans to show his appreciation. “God, tha’s so good, fuck, Harry—lick up the shaft a bit—yeah, _yeah_ , that’s it— oh, shit, that’s filthy—”

Harry obliged, releasing the head of Eggsy’s cock from his mouth in order to lick a long stripe from the base to the tip. He swirled his tongue around the tip as he had before, then kissed his way back down to the base and repeated the movements.

Eggsy was beginning to shift under him now, the muscles of his abdomen flexing and his hips pushing ever-so-slightly against Harry’s stern grip. Though his thigh muscles tensed sporadically, his legs had fallen open a bit wider. “Take me in all the way,” he panted as Harry paused to move the leg that was pinned between him and the couch and gently place it over his shoulder. “Take me in, as much as you can, as mu— oh, bloody hell— _christ_ —”

Perhaps Eggsy hadn’t anticipated that Harry _would_ be able to take him in all the way, or perhaps he wasn’t as prepared for it as he thought he was, because the string of profanities that left his mouth as Harry slid all the way down to the hilt could have made Lucifer down in hell blush like a virgin. Harry hollowed out his cheeks and sucked thoughtfully, sliding up and down Eggsy’s hot, stiff member. It was just as well: as far as this task was concerned, garbled swear words were just as indicative as clear instruction.

Eggsy’s cock gave a jerk in his mouth, and there was suddenly a hand gripping his hair, not pulling or pushing his head down, but just holding on as if for dear life. Harry looked up the couch to see Eggsy, red in the face and a light sheen of sweat beginning to gleam on his face. 

“Shit, shit, too close, Harry, fuck,” Eggsy panted, “pull back, don’t want-ta come jus’ yet—yeah, like that, nice and fucking easy,” he groaned as Harry slowly, carefully pulled back. The hands in his hair relaxed and Eggsy sighed. “God, you’re good at this, so good, Harry.”

Eggsy continued to murmur little praises as Harry retreated from his ministrations momentarily, taking Eggsy’s dick in hand and stroking slowly but firmly while he worked his tongue over the expanse of skin laid out for him. He hummed against Eggsy’s thigh as the hand in his hair began to pet him, stroking his head affectionately.

Just as Harry was about to take Eggsy into his mouth again, one of Eggsy’s hands reached down to tug on Harry’s own. Harry looked up, mild question in his eyes.

“Give us your fingers,” Eggsy said huskily, guiding Harry’s hand upwards towards his face. “Put them in my mouth. Let me suck them while you suck me, it’ll be so good, Harry, so fucking good.”

And it was, it was fucking _brilliant_ , Eggsy’s hot, wet mouth closing down around his fingers and sucking so beautifully, mirroring Harry’s own dedicated attention to Eggsy’s slick, hard cock. Harry found that he had to concentrate more intensely now, the feeling of Eggsy’s tongue suckling two of his digits going straight to his own neglected erection. Stifling a groan of his own, Harry sucked Eggsy down to the based and then pulled back wetly, and Eggsy gasped around Harry’s fingers before attacking them with new fervor.

But then, Eggsy was gently pulling Harry’s fingers out of his mouth, wet with saliva, and Eggsy parted his legs further and groaned, “God, Harry, want your fingers in me, please, fuck me with them Harry, _please_ —”

This time, Harry couldn’t help his own groan of lust as he pressed one slick digit into Eggsy’s tight entrance. He worked the finger in and out, slowly but not too gently, and before long Eggsy was writhing and it was all Harry could do to keep his hips pinned down with one hand.

“Ah—an’uver one, ah—!” he cried out as Harry slid the second slick finger in, pressing past that tight ring of muscle. Harry could feel Eggsy tensing, trying not to fuck into his mouth but unable to stop the slight stuttering of his hips as Harry worked his cock and his hole at the same time. God, the boy was so warm, every surface inside and out hot and flushed with need. It was making Harry heady with desire.

Keeping steady suction on Eggsy’s cock, Harry slid his fingers out and massaged the fluttering rim of Eggsy’s hole, making him give a helpless whimper. Then he pushed in again, and this time he deliberately crooked his fingers in just such a way—

“Holy, jesus, _fuck!”_ Eggsy screamed as Harry brushed his prostate again with another cruel swipe. “Oh, _blessed mercy_ , Harry, please let me come, let me come—”

Ah. There. _That_ was what he had been waiting for. Harry hummed around Eggsy’s cock and then, at the same time he stroked Eggsy’s sweet spot, took him all the way into his mouth and sucked hard. Eggsy’s legs shook around him and the boy writhed and cursed for all he was worth.

“Harry, Harry, fuck me, jesus, ah, _Harry_ , I, I’m gonna—”

The rest was lost in a loud, wanton groan as Eggsy finally clenched and climaxed, coming down Harry’s throat, cock jerking with his orgasm. Harry never let go, held Eggsy in his mouth through the whole thing, swallowing without hesitation and keeping his fingers just where they were until Eggsy’s entire body went limp.

Eggsy gave a soft whine as Harry gently withdrew both his fingers and his mouth. Momentarily, he rested his forehead against Eggsy’s slightly slick thigh; then he sat up, grabbing a tissue from the box on the end-table and wiping his mouth.

When he looked back, he saw that Eggsy had thrown his arms over his face and was peaking at Harry dazedly through the gap in his limbs. Harry had almost forgotten that Eggsy still had his jacket and shirt on, having been previously so involved with the naked lower half of his muscular body. Eggsy’s green eyes traveled over Harry with a sleepy sort of interest and no small amount of awe.

“Shit,” he murmured and, yes, that was definitely amazement in his ragged voice. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to top that.”

Discarding the tissue into the nearby bin, Harry looked back at Eggsy and rolled his eyes, smoothing a hand through his thoroughly ruffled hair. It was probably a lost cause. Ah, well. “I am certain you will think of something,” he said, leaning back into the couch and giving Eggsy a look that would have been stern if not for the glint in his eye.

Eggsy sat up then suddenly, all traces of post-coitus sleepiness gone, a wicked look spreading rapidly across his features. He scooted closer to Harry, sliding one of his naked legs against Harry’s clothed one. Harry’s cock, hitherto ignored, gave a twitch of interest as Eggsy murmured, “Are you givin’ us a challenge, Harry?”

Instead of answering right away, Harry leaned forward and kissed him, a sure, warm, promising kiss. When he pulled back, he had the distinct feeling that he was mirroring Eggsy’s grin with uncanny precision. And he couldn’t be arsed to care.

“Yes,” he murmured against Eggsy’s mouth, “yes, I bloody well am.”

 

**(-KM-)**

 

_Fin._

 

 


End file.
